darlingbudsofmayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Larkin
Sidney Charles ' '' 'Pop' '' Larkin is the unflappable head of the Larkin family. History Pop Larkin is a fictional middle aged man in the television series "Darling Buds of May", and played by David Jason in every episode. It is never made clear as to what his actual profession is, but lists the occupation of Farmer when attempting to get a loan from a bank. He does wheeler dealing at every oppertunity he can get, and is always ready to give a helping hand to those in need. In the first episode though, he comments that not everyone in the village likes people such as himself and Ma. Pop also has a fair sense of right and wrong, and tries to stay within the spirit of the law providing that it does not stop him from doing what he wants. Even with this in mind, he is not above using deviousness in order to bring ner-too-wells to justice, an example of this is enlisting the aid of the local Doctors and Ambulance crew - posing as a member of the Red Cross himself - in order to gain access to private property and expose a thief. One Christmas, he also aided an escaped criminal so that the man could see his wife and kids. Pop stop the village policeman from arresting him, and took him for a drink before returning to make an offical capture. At the age of 16, he ran away and eloped with Florance Daisy Parker - better known as Ma to one and all. According to what he mentions in the episode "A of Fresh Air", they spent their first night together in a Bed and Breakfast. Despite living together for many years, the two have never actually married. The children they have were, therefore, on Pop's passport for the trip to France. (This was actually very common during the time period the series is set in). =Home Farm= Pop owns Home Farm where he lives with Ma and the children, and is located in Kent. (Pop calls Kent the church that God made for him). Apart from buying scrap and surplus from various sources, he also raises cows, geese, chickens, hens and pigs. The farm spans a decent sized area, and though they only occupy the farmhouse. Most of the sheds containing the surplus are near the house for ease of loading and unloading. (In the books, referances are made to large stores of money kept in several buildings and one box of coins hidden at the bottom of a well). Apart from these, he also owns large amounts of land which extend down to the river. There is part of a wood located on Pop's land as well or perhaps simply bordering it. Home Farm also borders Bluff Court as a clearly hobbling Sir George Bluff Gore easily chased after Primrose and Victoria when the two girls flushed out some of Sir George's birds for their farther to shoot. Apart from haymaking and other possible crops, Pop also allowed the Gymkhana to be held there after the reguler event holder withdrew from the field and the field itself. Just bordering the farm, is a small house which is where Charley and Marriete live after they marry. Category:Characters